Rage
by Suelo
Summary: Joe Michaels is everything that everyone hates. but how does he measure up with the person the hates everything but killing?
1. Default Chapter

Joe Michaels walks calmly though the damaged old graveyard. his straight black hair ruffed by the winds of a incoming storm. lightning flashes in the sky it causes Joe to jump dispite having seen it the entire way here. His white wifebeater smells of gas and beer. his tan shorts have a small amount of piss droplets soaking into the materal from his recent drunken attack on his wife's rosebush. the graveyard is a few miles from his house, this has caused him many nightmares, he somehow drove in his drunken haze without crashing (again). his hazel eyes shine in the lightning as he spots the grave he has been searching for, Joe stumbles towards the grave of his dead son, his foot becomes intangled with a root from one of the many trees that grow in Rosedale Cemetery in New Jersey, he begins to fall forward, in his drunken state his reactions are slowed and this stops his hands from protecting his face from the ground. his face rams hard into the ground, strangely it is warm and wet. Joe swears and wipes the liquid from his pudgy face, his hands welcome the warm liquid, he hadn't noticed how cold he was getting. it was a November night, of course it is cold, he is suddenly very angry at himself for allowing himself to leave wearing nothing built for cold. he shakes his head in a attempt to get rid of these thoughts,  
  
his Fifteen year old son, stares at himself in the mirror his dyed green hair in a nice 50s hairstyle. his black tuxedo fitting nicely over the curves of his body, Joe has investigated over the years. Joe stares at his Eldest son with a look of lust and anger, Joe stumbles over to his son. his son attempts to push off his drunken father, Joe shoves his son into the wall, "WH-WHY YO-YOU LITTLE FU-FUCKER!" his drunken state damping his english skills, Joe sounds like a young child attempting to read. Steve would of found this funny, if he didn't know what was coming next, Joe cocks his fist back before ramming it squarely into Steve's nose, blood begins streaming down his face, Steve attempts to block the next punch, his attempts are feeble. dispite being sober, Steve is no match for his father's pure brute force. Steve tries to make a run for it, he gets away from his father and then in the middle of the small attic. Joe swings a chair at his only son, Steve is sent flying into the small window facing the driveway. Steve doesn't go completly out of the window, instead he hangs there, needle like glass pircing his back, Steve attempts to scream out in pain, but his nose is still bleeding and his mouth has become full of blood. Steve cannot breath. his right nostrel bleeding profusely and the other clogged with blood, Steve attempts to spit the blood out, but as soon as he makes a dent, his mouth is already filled beyond that point, Steve cannot help but think about how he wont be attending his 50s themed dance, with his head sticking out of a window on the top floor of a two story house, he drowned in his own blood. But like most drunks Joe doesn't blame himself for what happened, instead he blames Steve, Steve a nice good kid who would of gone on to be a Police Officer  
  
Joe finally arrives at his son's Grave, on a small humble tombstone it says  
  
Steve William Michaels June 3rd-1980 to September 1st-1995  
  
Loving son GrEaT FuCk ToO Joe laughs as he remembers when he added that last little bit of love to his dead son. he was on a three week drinking binge. Joe drinks everyday, but for small amounts of time he stops, like when he is on the toilet and asleep, but during a binge he doesn't stop. he gets around the not drinking when he is asleep by not sleeping, this causes him to become insanely violent, he was on a binge with he killed Steve. Joe got out of going to prison for murder by saying that Steve slipped, and slipping the sheriff, a few hundred bills. Joe has never worked a day in his life due to the fact that his father sued a famous Screenwriter for stealing his idea and won millions of dollers, of course his father had no such idea. Joe sits by his son's tombstone and leans against it, Joe drifts off in a drunken sleep. suddenly a drop of rain causes Joe to jerk out of his beer induced sleep, a flash of lightning reveals that what Joe had assumed to be rain, appears to really be a blood. Joe jumps, well tries to, Joe almost screams, suddenly a voice fills the air "This is God. we are very mad at you!, you have been keeping your blood inside your veins, how selfish!" the voice is horrible it sounds like two voices and overlapping and copying the other Joe suddenly registers a quick movemeant and then a great pain begins assault him, its attack is coming from his hand. Joe lifts his arm attempting to see what is causing the pain. his hand has been severed by a very sharp object, Joe leaps to his feet to try to find his attacker, blood flowing from his wrist. Joe spots though his drunken haze, a man in a strange red suit holding axe, Joe slips on the now slick ground. Joe again registers a quick movemeant. with a wet thump, Joe's severed foot hits the ground. Joe screams. his attacter moves closer and as he does so, Joe begins to notice how much it seems that the axe is attached to his attacker, it almost seems that the attacker has no hand and instead has a large very sharp axe, Joe screams again his mangled ankle rams into the ground. "Alright, We are going to hell, who's coming with Us?" the voice is even scarier. Joe bowels lose control and the stench of feces begins to fill the area. Joe's attacker reachs down with talon like hands and grabs Joe by the head and begins to ram it into the tombstone. after the always lovely crack of a skull. Joe's attacker, climbs ontop of the blood splattered tombstone and shouts at the top of it's unhuman lungs, "We are Carnage!" 


	2. Regalo

Before this tale begins allow me to inform the uneducated, in 1888 the death toll from Smallpox was 60 to 40 percent. Smallpox was probably first used as a biological weapon during the French and Indian Wars of 1754-1767 when British forces in North America distributed blankets that had been used by smallpox patients among them to Native Americans collaborating with the French. As many as 50% of those exposed are believed to have died. now allow me to make it clear, that this tale is not about Smallpox as a weapon. but instead, it is a tale of meddling in places we do not belong,  
  
Sars is ravaging the entire world, while Franklin Michaels , brother of Joe Michaels, toils in his goverment funded Lab. his face is lit by a weak light generated by his computer. with the hum of his CPU a virus is design is being saved, a virus that could with a single vial wipeout the entire World, on the mess of papers that lay ontop of his desk are details of the virus, Franklin lifts a single piece of paper, printed on it in small writing is  
  
Virus Name: Regalo (Gift in Spanish)  
  
Day one, Infected: Two hours after Infection: Nose bleeds. Vomiting. Fours hours after Infection: Nose bleeds become worse. Extreme vomitting. Six hours after Infection: Nose bleeds stop. Vomiting stops. Seems cured  
  
Day Three, Death Seventy two hours after Infection: Death  
  
Amount of time from after the first infection to the entire USA being infected: Three Days, Till the World: 24 Days  
  
Study: Allows maximal amount of time for infecting others before being diagnosed. after four hours the nose bleeds become unstoppable. can infect others by touch. it is also airbourne and can infect with salva. Treatment is impossible.  
  
Franklin runs a hand though his curly black hair, hundreds of hours alone in the darkness have driven Franklin insane, his eyes are weakening by the minute and the US Goverment is cutting off funding in month. Franklin's mind begins to wonder with his incredible genius. images of hundreds of bodies that have suffered at the hands of his "Child" the corpses litter the ground. burning builds generate great puffs of black smoke. Franklin is standing their among his victims enjoying the fruits of his labor by raping the corpses of women and eating the entrails of men. the smell of the dead fills the air. causing a erection in the sole survivor of the Regalo virus. Franklin begins to rub his crotch. his daydreaming is cut short when a rather attractive female named June opens the door to his lab, her face turns in disgust as she notices the tent in Franklin's pants, "Jealousy is the only vice that gives no pleasure." Franklin says in a response that is both creepy and funny at the same time. June laughs like she has a gun to her head and then walks over , her shoes clicking on the smooth floor, and hands Franklin a message, Franklin grabs her left breast in a quick movement and then retracts it, Franklin is the big boss here and when your the boss in a Goverment run Laboratory, you can get away with alot more. she begins to slap him then thinks better of it, Franklin laughs and looks at the note, FRANKLIN YOUR BROTHERS BODY WAS FOUND IN A CEMETERY IN JERSEY HE WAS MURDERED HE WAS DRUNK AND FELL INTO STEVES TOMBSTONE A BUNCH OF TIMES ALEAST THAT IS MY THEURY (theory) FRANKLIN JEO DIDNT HAVE AWILL CALL ME YOU KNOE THE NUMBER the style it was written and the many typos tell Franklin that it was written in great haste, Franklin just tosses the note into his trashcan and goes back to what he was doing  
  
Aunt May is driving on Highway 67 on route to her Cousin's house because her brother just recently died, May had been very close with Joe they were best friends when they when Joe was a child, but when Joe became a teenager he began to drink heavily, stealing beer from everyone from his own Parents to later robbing liquor stores and finally his father sued a screenwriter and won them a boatload of money, by this time Joe was old enough to buy his own beer and became a drunken bastard, he raped a woman and got her pregnant and after the child was born he sued for custody and won, he named the child Franklin and then disowned Franklin when he announced he wanted to be a scientist, Franklin was sent to his Uncle's and raised there. Joe later got another woman pregnant and his son Steve was born, May never met Steve but she wishes she had, Steve later slipped and went into a widow and then drowned in his own blood, many had speculated that Joe had something to do with it, but May wasn't one for gossip, Suddenly she stomps on the break as a large four wheeler pulls out in front of her. but Four wheelers can't stop on a dime  
  
Franklin is sitting on a bench in the subway. his dark brown overcoat hiding the vial of Regalo that is secured to his hip with tape, his ride comes to a stop with a short sqeal and the door`s open and Franklin walks inside, he pays the man and begins to walk to his seat, a young woman with bright blue hair in a mo hawk is holding the bar in front of him, two other punks close in from behind. Franklin almost laughs instead he rams his fist down onto his hip, with a crack, the glass punctures his skin, virus is released into his body, his first breath infecting the punks and the other passagers, Franklin begins to laugh 


End file.
